The Tempest
by Hanbags
Summary: This was the story written by shakesphere and decided to make it xiaolin showdown style. Also if u like Raikim u may like it to. So please read it
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All who wanna read this story!**

**I wanted to do a Shakesphere story!**

**Jiggy: Don't you mean WE!**

**Hanbags: (Sighs) Fine We wanted to do a shakesphere story so we decided to do The Tempest**

**Jiggy: No No, If your reading this we did'nt to do this we wanted to Macbeth**

**Hanbags: Yeah! YOU DID I DID'NT AND IM THE ONE WHO TYPES SO LIVE WITH IT U DID'NT GET TO DO THAT STUPID MACBETH SO GIVE IT A REST…**

**(Jiggy shutsup)**

**Hanbags: Thankyou and if u read my other stories I always put my character list first so here it is**

**Jiggy: Can we do it next then**

**Hanbags: no**

**Jiggy: Please**

**Hanbags: no**

**Jiggy: Please**

**Hanbags: no**

**Jiggy: Please**

**Hanbags: no**

**Jiggy: Please**

**Hanbags: no**

**Jiggy: Please**

**Hanbags:We'll finish while you read the character list**

**Jiggy: Please**

**Hanbags: no**

**Character list**

**Miranda:Kimiko**

**Prospero:Chase Young**

**Antonio:Tubbimora (Tubbi in the story)**

**Calibien: Jack**

**Ariel: Wuya**

**Gonlazlo: Clay**

**King Alonzo: Master Fung**

**Prince Ferdinand: Raimondo**

**Trincolo (Jester): Pandabubba (Pandi in the story)**

**Stefano (Butler): Omi**

**Jiggy: Please**

**Hanbags: no**

**Jiggy: Please**

**Hanbags: no**

**Jiggy: Please**

**Hanbags: no**

**Jiggy: Please**

**Hanbags: no**

**Jiggy: Please**

**Hanbags: no**

**Hanbags: NO JIGGY JUST SHUTUP**

**(Silence)**

**Hanbags: Good **

**(Hanbags looks up and notices that Jiggy's been blasted into a brickwall)**

**Hanbags: Even more good! I hope u enjoy it bye!**


	2. The Boat in the storm

**Hi I know it did'nt give u a chance to review. But the good news is that Jiggy's been knocked out cold so hereis the 1st chapter so please read and enjoy.**

The Tempest

Many years ago. A lot longer than any man or women could remember. A beautiful girl called Kimiko and her loving father called Chase Young lived on a mystical Island in the middle of the Ocean. No one new who they or where they came from. The only thing the people knew was that they had been there for many years and no one had come to rescue them. Of course it is very hard to live with out provsions on a island with no food or water or shelter. But against all odds the young father and his pretty daughter survived and depended on the Island to make their way into life.

Chase, watched as a tall ship flownderded about the sea's as the storm grew fiercer.

Chase had been preparing for this momment for about 16 years. He was a wizard that had been developing his powers from a rare book untill he could control the elements.

Kimiko's Pov

Me and my father sat on the once golden beach watching a boat emurge in and out of the of the stormy waves.

"Father" he looked down at me a twinkly in his eye, "Yes my child" "Why must we harm these people they have done no wrong to us". As soon I said that I noticed that all twinkle in his eye had disapeared.

Normal Pov

The young man stared at the beautiful girl next to him trying to figure out how she discovered that he had created the storm.

The man opened his mouth to tell a little white lie to his only daughter but she got their before him."Look dad, Don't lie to me. I'm 16 years old and I'm not that stupid… Like you once said yourself" she stared out at the gloomy seas.

"A mans power maybe controling the elements themselves. But you must never forget that greatest power we all have is are minds".

The young girl continued to stare out into the gloomy picture of a ocean not bothering to look at her surprised fathers face. (Authors Note. He surprised that she had remebered that saying).

Kimiko turned towards her father again, her head wrinkled in frustration, Concentration and confusion. "But what I don't understand is why a gentle man such as yourself could bring yourself to hurt these innocent people".

Suddenly Chase stood up. Kimiko moved slightly away from her father thinking that she had offened him. "Kimiko" she stared up her fathers hypnotic hazel eyes and grabbed the hand which he gave to pull her up.

"Kimiko my child we must .. go …inside" he sighed and looked down at the floor in sadness. While Kimiko did the opposite she looked up at him in worry "Father are you alright?" he looked at his child "All these years I have tried but in the end"

Suddenly he felt a warm hand in his. Chase looked up and saw it was Kimiko's. "Dad please tell me".

Kimiko's crystal blue eyes looked so innocent and scared that it cut they cut through his heart like a knife.

Chase laughed and knelt down in front if her. Took her face into his hands and said "You know your mother used to have the same knd of eyes as you" she gazed thoughtfully at him a little smile emerged on her painted red lips. Chase continued, "Infact my darling your exactly like her you're hair, Your bone stucture. Why you even have her personalitly… Kind and strong at the same time… I never knew how she did it and I probley wont ever know with you either".

His gaze struck the ground again where he spotted a small orange lily.

Chase picked it up and placed it in her glossy midnight hair and straightend up.

"Come Kimiko. I guess its time to tell you how me and you tended to be here. But at home my dear daughter at home".

So the each took each others hand and walked off to their home perched in the rock. The one thing the both did at the same time was think what would happen next.

**Yay I fianally finished now tommorw I will expect some reviews so please r&r so I can say your name and continue the story!**

**Bye!**

**For Now!**


End file.
